


Fun at the Colosseum

by Tarume



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, I fixed it, colosseum, just for fun maybe i'll add more later, why was Cloud such a punk in kh1?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarume/pseuds/Tarume
Summary: To win the tournament Sora, Donald, and Goofy have to beat a terrifying opponent who turns out to be pretty cool.





	Fun at the Colosseum

Sora was pumped! They had just finished training for the day and Phil said they were good enough they could participate in the tournament. He could hardly stand still and was bouncing on his feet, waiting for the other matches to start. It would be so cool to watch the other competitors but he was hoping they would be done pretty fast so Sora, Donald, and Goofy could go. 

He was half listening to Phil giving his last minute rules and pointers when Sora's heart pulled a bit in his chest. He turned in time to watch a menacing blond man walk past towards the arena. He was tall and his eyes were really really blue and he had the cooooolest red cape Sora had ever seen and he wanted one so bad now. The man didn't say anything and his stride was even as he prowled towards his fight, but his blue eyes seemed to pause on Sora and Sora froze. In only a few seconds the man had passed and the match was on. 

Sora's heart pulled again and he wondered if he'd met the man somewhere before. He seemed familiar. Then Donald was pulling on his arm and he shook the thought from his head. He needed to stay focused. 

The first round of the tournament was almost too easy and Sora, Donald, and Goofy started to get overconfident. The second round they took a beating and Goofy was knocked out. The third round, though, was the hardest yet and Sora was getting tired. Donald had used cura several times already, so he wasn't feeling the hits as badly but they needed to end the fight and Sora wasn't entirely sure how. 

In the end, it was really Goofy who came through for their team. He managed to push one of their opponents out of the ring and cover Donald enough for the duck to get a good thundara out. Afterwords they all kinda flopped out on the ground by the bench in exhaustion and drank water in their cool Hercules styled cups with straws while Phil gave them a very disappointed look. 

Twenty Minutes later Sora and Donald were wrestling over the cool Hercules hat they found when Phil walked up and bonked them both on the heads. “Three words: YOU'RE UP!! now get out there and act like real heroes.” Phil yelled as he pushed them into the ring for the final match. They got up in the ring and into position when the blond man from earlier walked up to face them, sword at the ready. “Three! Two! One!” and the fight was started. 

Sora's heart was thudding in his chest and the feeling that he was missing something was making it hard to breath which was, in turn, making the fight even more difficult. The blond guy was not an easy opponent and he was so fast it was hard to keep up. After a long few moments Sora was beginning to panic a bit—there was no way he could do this, their opponent was too strong, and his heart was pounding. 

The blond had knocked out both Goofy and Donald and as he turned on Sora, the boy froze. The man paused. Then he smirked the slightest bit and when he went to attack it seemed like he was moving slower and Sora could almost tell where he was going to attack. The boy grinned widely as he and the blond danced around the arena. Every time Sora saw an opening and tried to take advantage of it the way Phil had told him to and missed it seemed like another, similar, opening would appear soon after and he'd try again.

The blond man used a powerful swing charge combo and Sora jumped back into a flip, then realized he was too crooked, but before he landed a hand wrapped around his arm and he was yanked to the side where he landed on his butt. Stunned at the fast movements and a bit confused how he ended up on this side of the ring on his butt, Sora looked up at the blond man as he towered over the boy. The large sword was next to his neck. Sora was surprised he wasn't afraid at all but he could tell this man wasn’t bad. He smiled, “Looks like you win! My name's Sora, we should fight again later after I’ve trained some more.” The man dropped the blade to a resting position and nodded. “Cloud.” he said and Sora was surprised, again, that the guy's voice was exactly as he thought it'd be like. The confusion must have shown on his face as the man laughed very slightly. He stuck out a hand to help the boy up and helped Sora to his feet. Sora grinned at him then hopped over to Goofy to help him up. 

As Sora moved on to help Donald, who was kicking up a fuss, Goofy walked over and shook hands with Cloud. Phil was just coming up the side of the arena when the ground started shaking and the wall of the Colosseum was destroyed. Cloud was in front of Sora, pushing him towards the exit even as Hercules was yelling at Phil to get everyone out of the arena.


End file.
